


【狼兔】爱

by LeafKutiao



Category: Beastars
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafKutiao/pseuds/LeafKutiao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【狼兔】爱

倒也不是没爱过谁，只是大多数因性而起的爱恋都是我一厢情愿的飞蛾扑火。

在我还没因混乱的生活而被学校多管闲事的白痴们叫做“烂货”或“贱人”的时候，我倒也窝在花园前的房子里读过几本知更鸟小姐写过的柏拉图式爱情小说。

那时的我还是一只异想天开的蠢兔子，沉溺于疯狂又热烈的恋爱故事里，固执地相信所有肉体间惺惺相惜的触碰一定出自于爱情。

后来，我顺理成章地接受了一位英俊的追求者，在他虔诚悱恻的承诺和一番柔情的软磨硬泡后，我翘了课，随他走进了空无一物的寝室里。

当门被反锁的一刹那，我的心脏像坏掉的机床一样聒噪地颤栗起来。

他抚着我的脸，亲吻我漆黑的眼睛，一边撩着我的衣服安慰我不要害怕，一边将背包夹层里未开封的保险䍢套撕出丑陋的豁口。

在阴天的房间里，我们一起闭上眼睛，跌落在硬得像铅块的单人床上。

在疼痛与甜蜜交织的陌生瞬间，我木然地睁着眼睛，仿佛被洒满玫瑰花瓣的荆棘丛缠住了僵硬的手脚。

做爱的时候，他明明掐过我的脖子，捏过我的腰，撕扯我身上纤软的绒毛，用干涩的性䍢器蛮横地嵌入我狭窄的甬道里。

即使这样，我也觉得那是我这辈子得到过的最温柔、最平等的对待。

他高潮的时候，痉挛的身体像摇摇欲坠的风筝。他像生命垂危的幼崽般脆弱地呼吸着，仿佛只有瘫在我的胸乳上吸吮才能让堵塞的血管如溯洄的溪流般正常运转。

我望着那样的他，觉得自己或许是被爱着的。

遗憾的是，这种自作多情的想法在第二天就被证实是一个荒唐的错觉。

那只雄兔，他明明前一夜还舔吻过我的耳朵发誓会永远爱着我，第二天清晨却当着我的面一边清理垃圾篓中油亮而黏稠的安全套，一边给异地的女朋友打电话说第二天就会买列车票去邻市找她。

我默默听着他和女朋友打电话时说出了昨晚对我说过的一模一样的情话，最终没愤怒也没哭闹，只是将劣质的洗衣粉倒在了被单鲜红的血迹上

——那是我蜕变为成熟雌性的证明，也是我唾弃爱情的开端。

从那天起，我烧掉了书架上知更鸟小姐写的“童话”故事书。当冉冉升起的火苗贪婪地撕咬着苍白纸页上那些温柔美好的爱情字句时，我捧着脸，蓦然有点堕泪的冲动。

那些在狂舞的火焰中慢慢死去的不只是绮丽悱恻的故事，还有我那青春时期的温柔梦想。

玻璃外的白蔷薇顺着藤蔓攀在了矮窗的凹槽上。它们忧心忡忡地望着我，仿佛我是它们的同类一样。

后来我愚蠢地想，在旺盛的夏日，独坐在灰色房间里的白色兔子，或许真的就像一朵病入膏肓的花吧。

如果赤裸的性就足以带来平等的错觉和虚幻的温柔，那么追求爱情还有什么意义呢？

那段不到三天的初恋草草收了尾，我自以为潇洒地成全了那只劈腿的雄兔和他那从未谋面的异地女友。

后来，不知道那只可恶的黑尾杰克兔在外散播了什么谣言，很快便有源源不断的雄性动物找上了我。

站在芳香四溢的庭院的他们大多圆滑又虚伪，就像一滩滩雨后从下水道泛出来的腐臭烂泥。

那些陌生的雄性总是用露骨的眼睛盯着我覆盖在制服下的清瘦身体，尔后掀起唇，露出涎液粘腻的白色牙齿，告诉我他们来的目的是想邀请我共进晚餐或是看一场无聊又冗长的电影。

我往往不会接受那些邀请，而是眨着那双清澈的黑色眼睛无情地打断他们糟糕的借口。

“如果只是想上床的话，拜托不要编造这些无聊的理由占用我的时间，”沉着那双多情的眉眼，我抚弄上左侧的耳朵，“省略掉多余的流程，速战速决就够了。”

我怜悯地拽着他们的衣袖将那些瞠目结舌的雄性动物领到我平整的床前。

把窗帘扯上后，我将自己脱的精光，看着明滑的玻璃上自己那张颓败不堪的面容和垂死的睫毛，我扬着唇角，笑了起来。

回眸，缓慢行走，顺从地蹲下，温顺地握住尺寸各异的阴䍢茎。

只要做完这些，剩下的部分就由那些贪婪的雄性动物自由发挥吧。

当欲望的浪潮如骤雨般侵袭我脆弱的肉体时，我眯着眼睛，看到自己苍白柔软的小腹上的那颗虫卵般的肚脐凹陷下去。

雄性喘息的声音像被强迫注射了什么非法的药剂，那声音痛苦刺耳，却让我变得兴奋不已。

淡漠的阳光挤进窗子流进我简陋的小床上，我傲慢地舔了舔唇，弓起腰身将那孱弱不堪的阳䍢器吞进身体里。

雄性动物的确是圆滑而虚伪的。

就如上一次做爱时他们还在感激我无微不至的照顾，赞美我漂亮玲珑的身体和圆润干净的胸乳，没过两天却会在学校里大张旗鼓地宣传“园艺社的兔子是个不用花钱就能随便上的婊子”。

散播的言论大同小异，雄性对我的评价也趋于统一。

放荡、饥渴、主动、温顺…一旦握上雄性的阳䍢具就会变得像疯子一样。

那些自私的评价令我蹙起眉头，可我却只是径直穿过鳞次栉比的高楼和窃窃私语的群居动物之间，从不回头反驳什么。

他们说得没错，我确实疯得可以。

我能够和样貌丑陋或阴䍢茎很小的雄性滚在同一张床上。在没人光顾庭院的时刻，我喜欢只穿一条白色内裤曝光在太阳下浇花。

在房间悬挂空荡荡的日历。在孤独的时候一边听收音机里的老音乐一边搀着影子的手与它跳舞。

后来，我爱上了昼夜伏出的烂漫生活。

尽管黑色的夜幕对于胆小的草食动物来说象征着死亡的威胁，但是一旦沉浮于闹市区的斑斓霓虹和吵嚷的音乐中时，我常常会忘了对于死亡的恐惧。

越热闹，越激烈，越忘我，就越容易活下去。

在鱼龙混杂的夜店里，我往往可以空着手坐在吧台最显眼的位置上。用不了十分钟，绝对会有神态谄媚的雄性坐在我旁边的座位上，一边呼出温热的酒气一边问我，“小姐，想不想喝点什么？”

我并不懂得如何品鉴酒，刺激而热辣的酒精流入喉管的刹那我甚至分不清自己喝下去的是血液还是马尿。

但我总是笑盈盈地摇晃着漂亮的高脚杯，一边对着身旁的雄性说些逢场作戏的暧昧话，一边指着酒单上最昂贵的鸡尾酒对他说，“再来一杯这个。”

待到喝得神智不清，踉踉跄跄地跑去厕所对着马桶吐得昏天暗地时，当夜的全部记忆就会被拧上的阀门永久地封锁在大脑的暗箱里。

我宛若一滩烂泥偎依在体味很重的雄性动物怀里。在星辰寥寥的夜晚，不管他们要带我去偏僻肮脏的黑旅馆还是自己臭哄哄的单身公寓，我都相信，那会是完美的一夜。

徜徉在黑夜中孤单的兔子，追寻自由、渴望热烈的弱小动物，大概是不会被任何动物所理解的吧。

我第一次见到雷格西，是在九月份的一个夜晚。

与往常一样，我照例穿着乖巧的制服裙和黑色皮鞋坐在吧台的中央，看上去像一个叛逆时期离家出走的坏孩子。

那时的我百无聊赖地坐在高高的吧台椅上，纤瘦的两腿腾空摇晃，两只手托住腮，好奇地打量周围形形色色的宾客。

西装革履的山羊正搂着粘了两层假睫毛的羊驼舞女，他戴着斯文的眼镜，下流的白蹄却游移在雌性身上熟稔地乱摸。

穿着超短裙的母狼和一只猥琐的豺狗吵了起来。她扬起戴着红宝石和金戒指的右爪狠狠地扇了豺狗一巴掌，嘴里尖锐地嘶吼着“老娘的屁股不是什么畜生都可以摸的。”

戴着墨镜的老虎坐在角落的长沙发上。他不停将雪茄的烟灰抖落在溢出的烟灰缸里，旁边有两只穿着比基尼的性感母狐狸在抚摸他油亮亮的鬓须和健硕的胸膛。

所有动物似乎都成双入对，就像学校里的陨石祭一样，只有我孤零零地坐在吧台椅上等着我的猎物，或是成为谁的猎物。

距离我今天走进酒吧，已经过去了两个小时零六分钟。按照以往惯例，此时的我本应该和陌生的草食雄性动物相谈甚欢，顺便喝下第六杯史丁格或都柏林。

而今天，莫名其妙无人问津的状况却让我变得有些寂寞。

“小姐，要喝点什么吗？”

我听到有人在和我说话，便抬起头，才发觉说话的人并不是谄媚的搭讪者，而是吧台内正低着头摇晃杯具的调酒师。

我竖起耳朵打量着面前的调酒师，发觉他看上去有些陌生。

我很少见过这么高大的雄性动物，他看上去有一米八，或许更高。垂顺感很棒的背带西裤和一尘不染的衬衫穿在他身上刚刚好，他的胸前戴着乌黑的蝴蝶领结，修身的马甲让他精壮的腰身显得修长漂亮。

只可惜，他的头埋得太低，神秘的面孔掩埋在晦暗的啤酒色灯光下，令我看不真切。

“请给我一杯白水吧。”

想到囊中羞涩的窘境，我并没有露怯，而是慢条斯理地撑着下巴，笑眯眯地对面前的调酒师提出简单的诉求。

那只雄性并没有吭声，甚至没有颔首回应。冷场的我只好悻悻地揉了揉红红的鼻尖，将漆黑的眼睛转到了群魔乱舞的舞池里。

看来，今天是真的没有来搭讪的人了啊…

我郁郁寡欢地叹了口气，看着变幻莫测的聚光灯把所有动物的脸都照得像面具一样。

他们拼命地扭动着快要散架的关节，仿佛穿上了黑童话里的红舞鞋，要将这支舞跳到死去的那一刻才会停止。

邪魅喋喋的倩影被吞噬在流光溢彩的墙面上。我望着那些光鲜亮丽的孩子们，心里想着，一夜过后他们又是否还记得彼此的模样。

“小姐，你的饮品。”

不知趣的沙哑嗓音打断了我连绵的思绪。我掀开洁白的眼皮扬起脸来，桌子上摆放的玻璃杯里并没盛满料想之中的白开水，而是一杯在刺眼的灯光下血淋淋的饮料。

“这是什么？”我好奇地晃了晃玻璃杯，埋着头轻轻嗅了嗅杯子里鲜艳的液体。

那位高大的调酒师将洗好的杯子放进巴洛克风格的玻璃柜里，尔后迟缓地转过身，一步步逼近我。

仅隔着一张狭窄的单桌，我终于看清了他神秘的面容——与他温煦低缓的声音不同，他长着一双狠戾又尖刻的眼睛，他的眼白很突兀，把瞳孔挤得只剩红豆大小。修长的鼻翼像滑梯一样，至于那张嘴，则在呼吸与说话的时候会渗出又尖又亮的獠牙。

那只新来的调酒师，是一只狼。

这或许也是我今天晚上没有被草食动物搭讪的原因——比起和一丝不挂的学生妹兔子做爱这种得来全不费功夫的好事，草食动物们更害怕灰狼的利爪和足以咬破动脉的獠牙。

在灰狼目不斜视的目光下，我架空的双腿停止了摇晃。心脏在我的身体里绝望地尖叫，因为震颤的恐惧，我的身体变得不再像自己的。

那只狼似乎并不知道我的想法。他将吧台内的椅子拉到了与我平行的位置，尔后一屁股坐在上面。

他小心翼翼地伸出毛茸茸的爪子，将我面前那只红彤彤的玻璃杯拉到桌子中间的位置。然后，他从桌子下面摸出了一只被刀削出的花朵形状胡萝卜片，将切开的豁口温柔地卡在了酒杯光滑的杯沿上。

我全神贯注地望着他沉默地做这件事的全过程，突然觉得狼的眼睛好像也没那么可怕，看似尖锐的爪子好像也可以软趴趴的。更何况，他真诚而投入的样子就像幼儿园折千纸鹤的小孩子一样。

想到这里，我托着腮弯起了唇角，却没想到他竟猝不及防地抬起头来。在那一瞬间，我们四目相对。

“那个…这里面装的是胡萝卜汁，”我听到他温吞的声音像泉水般汩汩地涌出那张尖锐的狼口，“因为听说兔子是喜欢红萝卜的，所以未经允许就更换了你点的饮品…”

“诶…？”我歪了歪脑袋。

“还有啊，这朵小花也是用胡萝卜做的…不嫌弃的话可以吃掉…”

望着那只傻大个解释时手忙脚乱的样子，我突然变得开心起来，比被任何帅气的雄性动物搭讪都要开心。

在他潋滟又温软的目光下，我举起酒杯轻轻啜饮了一口，尔后发出了类似酒嗝的惬意叹息声。

那只狼依然瞪着又圆又木的眼睛惊慌失措地看着我，而我却兴致大发地将两只手臂撑在吧台上，纵身一跃便坐上了桌。

我抓着他整洁的衣袖，用善昧的眼瞳去揣摩他此刻的心境，尔后沉着声音开口，对他说，“灰狼先生，你调的胡萝卜汁很好喝。”

他受宠若惊地盯着我，而我明明没有喝酒，却在他尖刻的瞳孔里看到了自己两颊绯红的倒影。

“不过，还有一件事，我想告诉你，”

声线莫名其妙变得颤抖起来，残留的理智和撞击在胸腔的心跳都在警告我要赶紧逃离，我却挪近了脚步，抓住了那只狼精致小巧的领结，灵动的狼耳贴上了我翕动的唇，我柔缓地开口道，

“我的名字不叫兔子，我叫哈鲁。”

至今，我都没有想明白，为什么面对那些一夜缠绵的雄性我都不愿意透露姓名，却愿意把自己的名字告诉一只一面之缘的狼呢？

是因为他恰好送给我最喜欢的红萝卜和花朵，还是因为我太想了解那双看上去攻击性十足的眼睛里蕴含的温柔究竟是伪装还是真情流露？

那个夜晚我没有再被奇怪的雄性灌醉，没有被带到奇怪陌生的场所做一只廉价的发泄容器。

明明失去了性的滋养，我却不知为什么，在那只狼单调的眼睛目不斜视的视线里感受到了至高无上的快乐。

后来啊，我还是会常常在深邃的夜晚逃离封闭的校园，去那家灯火辉煌的酒吧。

我照旧坐在吧台中央的位置。只是碍于雷格西的关系，不会再有醉醺醺的雄性跑来搭讪我。

我也乐得自在。就算不沐浴在异性贪婪渴望的窥视里，只要能安静地望着调酒时的雷格西，或者在他闲下来时用轻盈的嗓音同他聊上几句，我就觉得这个夜晚是有意义的。

我喜欢雷格西调酒的样子。他动起来的时候，我再也想不到这世上还会有比他更漂亮的雄性。

银色的镊子在他瘦削的爪子里熠熠生辉，压碎的圣女果和胡萝卜混着不知名的洋酒和彩色冰块在容器里叮铃作响。

加了壶盖的SHAKER像祭典中的容器般在那只灰狼危险的利爪中起伏跳跃，调酒时他的眼睛是灵动的，挥舞的手肘像乐队演奏中伫立于舞台的高贵指挥家。

透过雷格西一尘不染的衬衫，我看到他灵活又洁白的骨骼像化石一样在空中战栗。

他扭动关节时不像在调酒，反而像是在疯狂地跳舞，如果他此刻身处的地点不是吧台而是混沌的舞池，我相信全场所有的目光都会聚集在雷格西身上。

待他将酒调好，我恰巧饮尽了杯子里最后一滴胡萝卜汁，我轻轻揉捻着杯口装饰品的橘红色花瓣，讥诮地开口与那只大汗淋漓的灰狼说话，“雷格西，我还要一杯胡萝卜汁。”

他憨厚地点点头，从身后的冰柜里拿出第二杯红彤彤的饮料，我本以为雷格西应该会很辛苦很疲惫，却没想到他毛茸茸的长尾巴却在身后欢脱地摇了起来。

“是有什么开心的事吗？”

未经多想，我便脱口而出。当我懊恼自己是否太过多管闲事的时候，那只狼径直走到了我的面前，他俯低身子坐在了小得可怜的椅子上，加了两块冰砖的胡萝卜汁被那只粗粝的爪子小心翼翼地推进了我幼小的手心里。

我张了张嘴，还未来得及说话，就看到那条乱糟糟的灰色尾巴仍然在雷格西的屁股下面幸福地摇来摇去。

狼眼直勾勾地嵌在我的身体上，他的瞳孔像子弹一样穿透了我的心脏。我倒吸了一口气，听到雷格西对我说，

“能见到哈鲁的每一天，于我而言都是快乐的。”

我变得越来越期盼夜晚的来临。

因为只有天彻底黑下来，我才能有正当的理由去那家烟雾缭绕的酒吧，顺理成章地见到雷格西。

尽管他长着匕首般的指甲和铁钉般的獠牙，只要和雷格西四目交接，我就会觉得，自己会是世界上最长命的兔子。

那双温柔又憨厚的眼睛总是会告诉我，“哈鲁，你是被我保护着的。”

我本以为是时候可以和过去那潦乱又肮脏的放荡生活说一声再见，不幸的是，它还是找上了门来。

那天晚上，我照旧坐在吧台正中央的位置安静地啜饮着胡萝卜汁。嘈杂的音乐响起的时候，有庞大的影子黑漆漆地压在了我的身上。

我蹙着眉抬起头，看到一只豺狗正对着我阴恻恻地笑。

“兔子小姐，我请你喝杯酒，好吗？”

那只豺狗的声音尖酸刺耳，我摇了摇头，将视线重新定格在红彤彤的胡萝卜汁中。

那只不知趣的豺狗并没有半途而废的意思，他顺势坐在了我旁边的位置上，将头探过来玩味地对我笑了笑，“这次想喝什么？马丁尼还是自由古巴？”

我侧着身子堪堪躲开他的冒犯，厉声拒绝，“请不要这样，我不想和陌生的雄性喝酒。”

我愤怒的声音吸引了吧台内调酒师的注意力。雷格西将眼皮掀起来，观察着发生在我和那只豺狗之间的闹剧。

“哦呀，不要这么说嘛，兔子小姐…我们可不是陌生的关系啊。”那只狗食髓知味地舔了舔唇，露出了一颗泛黄的牙齿。

那一瞬间我终于想起了面前这位惹人生厌的雄性——那是四个月前的一个夜里和失魂落魄的我发生了关系的对象之一。

我窘迫地瞟了一眼面前的雷格西，羞耻和愧疚的感觉骤然涌上了心头。那种糟糕的情绪让我的泪水差点就要夺眶而出，面前的豺狗却依然没有见好就收的意思。

“想起来了吗？兔子小姐，那应该是夏天的夜里吧，我请你喝过一次酒啊，当时你喝得烂醉，我可是费了好大的力气才把你带到霓虹街的情侣宾馆住了一夜，真是非常怀念的一夜啊。”

喋喋不休的豺狗绘声绘色地描绘着我那不愿触及的糟糕记忆，我将长耳朵折起来，浑身颤抖着呵斥他，“别说了，请你回去吧！”

没出息的眼泪终于还是噙出了我的眼眶，令我面部柔顺又漂亮的绒毛狼狈又滑稽地拧在一起。我颓丧地捂住了自己的脸，轻声抽噎。

那一瞬间，我认为自己或许再也没有勇气面对雷格西纯真又憨厚的目光。

“不要这么狠心嘛，”卑鄙的豺狗没有善罢甘休的意思。他倾过身靠近我，无耻的犬爪甚至攀上了我的肩膀，“这次我也只是想和你叙叙旧罢了，如果请喝酒不足以满足兔子小姐的要求的话，我还可以再给你一点钱…”

那句话终于彻底激怒了我，当我决定扬起手打在那家伙的脸上时，有一道如闪电般的黑影自我眼前掠过，我未来得及反应那究竟是什么，晃过神来却看到高大的灰狼用凶狠的利爪扼住了豺狗纤细的脖子，将他的脸掼在了冰凉的吧台上。

酒吧里真的很吵，跳着脱衣舞的女郎的尖叫声就像逃荒一样，舞池里倾倒的动物们都在为颠鸾倒凤的不眠之夜做热闹的准备。

音响在嘶吼，灯光在哀嚎，每只动物都在大叫。所以，没有任何一只动物注意到这寂寥的吧台上发生的争端。

我含着泪望着失控的雷格西，他的眼睛不再如水般平静，里面的光点混乱而繁华，既像是在愤怒，又像是泪如雨下的征兆。

他的喉结上下鼓动，我悲戚地盯着雷格西看，却没有得到他回望的目光。

“我不管，你和哈鲁之间发生过什么，不管你曾经带给她的是痛苦还是快乐，”雷格西将狰狞的獠牙贴上了豺狗的耳际，他的声音沙哑，又有点哽咽，“从今天起，请你不要再出现在她的世界里，”

豺狗在他的禁锢之下瑟瑟发抖，发出了幼崽般乞求的呜咽。灰色的狼将目光投向我，我看到他的唇在颤抖，被泪水濡湿的目光变得光灼灼的。

LED灯泡将绚烂的色彩星星点点地洒在了我们的面庞，那时的我才发现，雷格西的脸竟然是那样的柔和。

良久，他张了张嘴，说出了令我热泪盈眶的话。

“因为，她是我的。”

不愉快的闹剧终结过后，雷格西提出了要亲自把我送回学校。

我本应是快乐的，却一直耷拉着脑袋不敢正视他的眼睛。

我没有勇气面对雷格西，每当我想抬起头看看他那双浑圆的眼睛时，豺狗刺耳的讥讽的声音就会流进我的耳膜里。

所以，我只能魂不守舍地向前行走，直到脑袋撞在了面前的电线杆上。

“唔…”我委屈地抱住了头，站在拉长的影子上蹲下娇小的身体。

“你没事吧？哈鲁。”

那匹狼也在我眼前蹲下，他伸出手宠溺地揉了揉我撞得红红的脑袋，我却鼻子一酸，不动声色地哭了出来。

“哈鲁，你怎么了？”

雷格西手忙脚乱地安慰我，见我哭得越来越大声，他干脆凑近我，张开双臂将我搂进了潮热的怀抱里。

我们留在地上的影子重合在一起，冷傲的月牙像一只弯起的眼睛，将金辉拓印在我们微凉的身躯之上。

雷格西的身体很好闻。他的衬衫沾着皂角的清香，手臂的狼毛平滑柔顺，带着某种本草沐浴液特有的清香。他脸上的毛很茂密，却唯独没有胡茬，我颤抖着吻他干净的下巴，那里传来薄荷须后水的气味。

我在天敌的怀抱里哽咽，喘息，过了好久，我才在清冷的小风中开口说话。

“雷格西，”我攥紧了他的长裤背带，“我是一只肮脏的兔子。”

没遇见你的时候，我从没因为自己是一只肮脏的兔子而感到羞耻。

那些校园飞逝的放肆言语，那些莫名的优越感和欺凌，那一张张觊觎的笑脸或因恶意嫉妒而扭曲的表情，都能令我堂堂正正、不动声色。

直到在孤独的酒吧遇见你的那一夜，直到喝了你亲手调好的饮料、收了你笨拙雕刻的胡萝卜花，直到被你保护，被你的影子拥抱着，直到…融化在你纯净眼睛的那一天…

我才发现，我是那么难以正视自己。

不想让你知道我丑陋不堪的过去。

这样自私的想法，是虚荣，还是欺瞒呢？

想安抚你的愤怒，平复你的冲动，亲吻你的忧伤，品鉴你的失落，想回报你、补偿你、想像蛇一样褪掉一层皮，那样就是崭新的我了吧，就可以再次正视你，亲吻你，接受你沉重的爱恋了吧。

可是就算是那样，就算把皮囊卖掉，把处女膜补好，把阴䍢唇缝在一起，我还是一只无可救药的兔子啊。

我的心，我的记忆啊，都已经在风尘的堕落的岁月里变得破旧不堪了。

我没什么干净的东西给你了，雷格西。就算是跪在你面前恳求被你吃掉，就算你把我的肝肠抽出来，生吞我的心脏，就算你挖下我的眼睛逼迫我说我爱着你，我也没办法补偿你。

我哭得越加厉害了，雷格西的胳膊也攥得越来越紧。他太过热情，让我的呼吸都变得困难了。

良久，我听到他那低沉的声音在我耳畔奏响。

“你不是，”雷格西用指尖拂去我的泪水，他的声音像夜风一样轻，“哈鲁，你是我见过最可爱的女孩子。”

你是照亮我世界的光芒。

雷格西将我送回宿舍的时候，已经将近凌晨二点。

学校里没有一点灯光，只有静静流淌的喷泉施舍予我们最后一点光亮。

我踮着脚，用哭红的眼睛注视着雷格西，“谢谢你送我回来。”

他微微颔首，耳朵在头顶抖了两下，尔后沉吟，“哈鲁，以后不要晚上再跑出来了。”

我听到了心脏崩塌的声音，血管在身体里爆开，我惨淡地笑着，睁大眼睛望着那只狼，“雷格西，意思是你不想再见到我了吗？”

望着我泫然欲泣的样子，那只灰狼笨拙地挥舞着爪子，连连摇头。

“不是这样的，”雷格西的脑袋还在继续摇晃着，“晚上太危险了，以后…我们白天再见面吧。”

“诶？白天怎么……”

“咳…该怎么说呢…其实…我也是这所学校的学生…”那只狼腼腆地揉了揉后脑勺，磕磕巴巴地说出了我们认识了三个月后我才刚刚知道的重磅消息。

“笨蛋！”我气急败坏地踩了雷格西的脚，望着他吃痛的样子上蹿下跳地指责他，“为什么之前没告诉我！”

“可是哈鲁也没有问过我啊…”

“不许狡辩。”我恶狠狠地说着，然后将白皙的手臂挂在了雷格西的脖子上。他犹豫地望着我，我却乘着月光捧起了他的下颚，含含糊糊地吻了上去。

冰凉的月色在我们的舌尖化开，喷泉的水汽，休眠的植物生产的新鲜氧气，都在我们的口腔内荡漾开来。

须臾过后，唇舌分离，我们再次四目交接，眼神羞怯而热烈。

“雷格西，你知道吗，”我牵住了狼的手掌，在这宛若空城的世界里低声呢喃，

“遇见你，是我这一生最幸运的事。”

END


End file.
